R2-D2
R2-D2, også kaldt Artoo, var en astromech droid, den mest berømte R2 series i galaksen, og en ven af Protokol droiden C-3PO. Sammen med hans mange resourcer havde R2 mange værktøjer der gjorde ham til en rumskibs mekaniker og computer specialist. R2 var en modig droid der ofte kastede sig ud i farlige situationer. Dette gjorde at han mange gange reddede dagen, og derved havde en hvis inflydelse på den galaktiske historie. Beskrivelse R2-D2 var en astromech droid, der var 0.96 meter høj. Han rullede på sine to ben (tre, hvis man tæller hans 'klap-ud fod' med) og have en sølv- og blåfarvet kuppel. Hans hvide, blå og sølvfarvede krop indeholdt mange værktøjer, sensorer, og andre redskaber. Mens R2-D2 havde mange specielle værktøjer, tog han ofte initiativ og brugte uortodokse metoder til at hjælpe sin venner. Dette kan muligvis skyldes, at han så vidt det vides, aldrig fik en memory wipe, hvilket gjorde at han udviklede kreativitet og personlighed. Kendte redskaber *Booster raketter *Kabel pistol *Oliespray *Klo *Fusioncutter *Holoprojektor *Periskop *Elektriske spyd *Hemmeligt 'lyssværdsrum' *Brand slukker *Lille sav *Luft kanon *Undervands funktioner *Paraply *Droid Deaktivator *Computer Interface Arm *Charge Arm *Livs Scanner *Røgslør Biografi Blokaden af Naboo droids.]] Under Blokaden af Naboo (32 BBY), blev R2-D2 ejet af de Royale Ingenører på Naboo. De Royale Ingenører var berømte for deres forbedringer af R2 droids, og gjorde dem til nogle af de mest ønskede droids i Galaksen. Han spillede en vigtig rolle i Dronning Amidalas flugt fra den besatte planet, ved at reparere skiber efter det blev beskadiget af et af Handels Føderationens slagskibe. Selvom skibets hyperdrive var blevet beskadiget, kunne de flygte til Tatooine og reparere det. Artoo fulgte med Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé og Jar Jar Binks til Mos Espa for at finde dele til skibet. Det var her han mødte C-3PO og Anakin Skywalker. Han hjalp med at lave de sidste forbedringer til Anakin's podracer før Boonta Eve Classic, et løb der, da Skywalker vandt, gav gruppen mulighed for at forlade Tatooine. Efter et kort ophold på Coruscant, rejste de tilbage til Naboo. Artoo viste hologramet af Theed Royal Palace da holdet blev briefet af Padmé som forberedelse til deres angreb byen og tog planeten tilbage. Da slaget startede kom den lille droid ved et uheld til at gå ind i den samme N-1 starfighter som Anakin gemte sig i. De to fløj sammen op i rummet og ødelagde Handels Føderationens Droid Control Ship under Slaget om Naboo. Han deltog i de efterfølgende festligheder, hvor Dronning Amidala og Boss Nass fejrede deres alliance. Efter Slaget om Naboo Kort tid efter Slaget om Naboo hjalp R2-D2, sammen med Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, og Jar Jar Binks, med Gunganernes kolonisering af Ohma-D'un.Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier Klon Krigene .]] Ti år efter Slaget om Naboo, kort før Klon Krigenes udbrud (22 BBY), tilhørte R2 stadig Naboo, og tjente Senator Padmé Amidala. Efter Padmé's blev udsat som en attentatforsøg på Coruscant, blev han sat til at beskytte hende og holdt vagt i hendes soveværelse på Coruscant. Amidala slukkede kameraerne, og satte hendes sikkerhed i hænderne på Artoo. Uheldigvis kunne de kouhuns der blev brugt af Zam Wesell komme ind i værelset uden at blive opdaget af Artoo, men heldigvis opdagede de Jedier der skulle beskytte Amidala faren i tide. Efter dette attentatforsøg fulgte Artoo med Anakin og Padmé til Naboo, og senere Tatooine. Der blev han genforenet med C-3PO, og de to fulgte med Anakin og Padmé til Geonosis for at redde Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Da de var på Geonosis ignorerede Artoo Threepios klager og bekymringer og fulgte efter Anakin og Padmé ind i en droid fabrik hvor de alle fire blev fanget af nogle Geonosianske vaget. Efter ved et 'uheld' at have skubbet Threepio ned fra en bro brugte Artoo sine booster raketter til at redde Padmé. Artoo blev ikke fanget, og gik ind i den Geonosianske Kamp Arena under det store slag mellem Jedierne og droid hæren. Han hjalp Threepio, og satte protokol droidens hoved tilbage på den rigtige krop. Efter Slaget om Geonosis deltog R2-D2 og C-3PO i bryllupet mellem Anakin Skywalker og Padmé Amidala, og var en af de få der kendte til deres hemmelige forhold. Under Klon Krigene fulgte Artoo og Threepio med Padmé, Jedi Mester Yoda og Kaptajn Typho til Ilum, for at redde Jedi Mester Luminara Unduli og hendes Padawan Barriss Offee. Da Padmé modsatte sig Yoda's ordre om at blive på skibet, da hun troede at jedien var i fare, fulgte Artoo og Threepio med hende. Artoo brugte sine sensorer og kunne advare Padmé om et droid angreb, og opdagede senere Grev Dooku's involvering i angrebet. Lige efter Anakin blev forfremmet til Jedi Ridder gav Padmé R2 til Anakin som en bryllupsgave. Da Anakin huskede hende på at jedier ikke måtte eje noget, svarede hun "Jeg beder dig om at holde øje med ham. Han er ikke en gave. Han er en ven." I resten af Klon Krigene, når Anakin fløj i kamp, var R2 med ham. .]] R2 fløj med Anakin under Slaget om Coruscant, hvor han spillede en rolle i redningen af Kansler Palpatine. Han ødelagde , på egen hånd, en buzz droid, og, ombord på Invisible Hand styrede Artoo elevatorerne, hvilket gav Anakin og Obi-Wan mulighed for at nå observationstårnet på General Grievous's skib hvor overkansleren blev holdt fanget. Efter på snedig vis at have overvundet to super battle droids ved at hælde olie over dem, og antænde dem med sine booster raketter, og undgik at blive smadret af Jediernes starfightere da skibet kom ud af kontrol, Artoo blev fanget sammen med Jedierne og Kansleren. Men ved at lave en afledning, der gav de to Jedier mulighed for at få deres lyssværd tilbage og overtage skibets cockpit. Artoo hjalp Anakin men at nødlande skibet.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith .]] Efter dette havde de en kort pause for kampene, hvor Artoo var vidne til en række samtaler mellem Padmé, Anakin og Obi-Wan, som han optagede og senere viste til Anakin og Padmé's børn, Luke Skywalker og Leia Organa under Swarm Krigen. Optagelser som Artoo prøvede at skjule, da han mente at han prøvede at beskytte dem. Da Anakin gik over til den mørke side af Kraften, og blev lærling til Sith Fyrsten Darth Sidious, Artoo prøvede uden held at fortælle C-3PO om Anakin's involvering i angrebet på Jedi Templet. Men protokol droiden valgte istedet at lytte til samtalen mellem Anakin og Padmé, og Artoo rejste snart med Anakin til Mustafar. Han blev beordret til at blive ved Jedi Interceptoren, og Artoo var ikke vidne til Anakins mord på Separatist Rådet men mødte Threepio på den platform hvor Padmé var landet. Mens Obi-Wan kæmpede mod Anakin over lavafloderne på Mustafar hjalp Artoo Threepio med at flytte den bevistløse Padmé ind i skibet. Da Obi-Wan vendte tilbage og fløj skibet til Polis Massa, var Artoo vidne til fødslerne af Luke og Leia og den Padmés tragiske død på operations bordet. Uden mestre blev både R2-D2 og C-3PO givet til Padmé's kollega Bail Organa. Organa gav dem til Kaptajn Raymus Antilles til at tjene på Tantive IV. Organa fik C-3PO's hukommelse ryddet, men, af ukendte årsager, lod Artoo beholde sin hukommelse. Måske tænkte Senator Organa at Artoo umuligt kunne dele denne information, eller måske var han ikke klar over hvor mange informationer astromech droiden havde omkring Anakin og Padmé Skywalker. Uanset hvad han motiver var, gav Organa's beslutning mulighed for at Luke og Leia ville lære om deres mors identitet. Tidlige Imperiale æra .]] R2-D2's tjeneste på Tantive IV varede ikke længe. Skibets officer Corla Metonae beordrede en øvelse der bla. gik ud på at affyre skibets redningskapsler. Under øvelsen blev Tantive IV angrebet af en piratgruppe fra Karthakk systemet, og var nødt til at flygte uden de udskudte redningskapsler. Det blev snart opdaget at R2-D2 og C-3PO var ombord på en af de efterladte kapsler. Bail Organa gjorde det til højeste prioritet at finde de to droids.Corla Metonae i Databanken Efter dette blev R2-D2 og C-3PO handlet mellem forskellige ejere. På dettetidspunkt blev meget af R2-D2’s ydre udstyr fjernet og erstattet af forskellige redskaber såsom små laser pointers og undervandsmotorer. De rejste gennem galaksen og tjente en række forskellige mestre, såsom Ambassadør Zell af Majoor. En ejer, en glitterstim smugler, efterlod de to doids på Ingo. Det var her de ble fundet af Thall Joben og Jord Dusat. Dette fik dem involveret i en speeder kapløb mod ingen ringere end dusørjægeren Boba Fett. Efter dette hjalp de Jann Tosh og Mon Julpa med at genetablere Tammuz-an monarkiet. Senere efterlod Tosh, der rejste for at melde sig ind i Imperiets Akademi, droiderne på Manda. Her arbejdede de på et hotel. Derefter rejste de til Biitu og stødte ind i Great Heep. Mungo Baobab reddede dem fra Heep og bragte dem tilbage til Manda. Men da droiderne rejste med Mungo til Baobab Arkiverne blev de adskilt fra ham og solgt igen. Da endnu en ejer, Guvernør Wena, satte de to droids på auktion, kom de til Hosk Station. Mellem deres id der og Kalarba, havde de to droids en række eventyr med Nak Pitareeze og hans familie, Olag Greck, og Jace Forno. R2-D2 og C-3PO rejste senere med politidroiden Zed til Nar Shaddaa, hvor Jace Forno skød det nederste stykke af Threepio's venstre ben af. Det nye ben han fik istedet indeholdt en hemmelig programering der ændrede hans personlighed. Den "nye" C-3PO ledte et droid oprør mod Boonda the Hutt. Men hans originale programmering blev senere restoreret da R2-D2 udskiftede hans ben igen. Efter det blev de to droids ejet af en Ithoriansk botaniker ved navn Zorneth og derefter en diplomat, Rådsmedlem Harthan. Blandt de to droids andre ejere på denne tid kan nævnes Stigrit Krax, Larka Nimondro, Lott Kemp, Jost Ellon, Vik og Nikki Idd, Kong Gokus, Van P. Quist, Prins Jagoda, og Tyne. Efter alle disse eventyr kom de to droids endelig tilbage til Tantive IV. De tjente Oprørsalliancen og deaktiverede et forsvarssytem under Slaget om Wayland, hvilket gav Alliancens Flåde mulighed for at lande på Fresia. Galaktiske Borgerkrig .]] I 0 BBY var både R2-D2 og C-3PO tilbage på Tantive IV, der var på en hemmelig mission for at skaffe planerne til en ny kamp station, Dødsstjernen, da det blev angrebet af Devastator, Darth Vader's Star Destroyer. Leia Organa, der på det tidspunkt var ejer af Tantive IV, lagrede dødsstjerne planerne i R2-D2 og optog en besked. R2 flygtede i en redningskapsel, sammen med en forvirret C-3PO, og landede på Tatooine for at finde Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Da redningskapslen landede på Tatooine blev Artoo og Threepio fanget af en gruppe Jawaer, købt af Owen Lars og udstyret med en låse bolt. Da Luke Skywalker rengjorde droiderne afspillede R2 en del af prinsesse Leia's hemmelige besked for Luke Skywalker for at overtale ham til at fjerne låse bolten droiden var blevet udstyret med. Han sagde det til sin onkel der sagde at deres hukommelser skulle ryddes. Men før dette kunne ske flygtede Artoo ud i ørkenen for at finde Obi-Wan. Han blev fulgt af Luke og Threepio, der indhentede ham, men blev angrebet af en flok Tusken Raiders. Artoo gemte sig i en lille grotte da Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi reddede Threepio og Luke. Da de var i Obi-Wan's hus kunne Artoo endelig afspille Leia's besked. Obi-Wan besluttede sig for at følge hendes ordrer og bringe Artoo til Alderaan. Efter Luke's tante og onkel blev dræbt af imperiet, rejste de alle til Mos Eisley for at finde et skib. En ung smugler, Han Solo, sagde ja til at transportere dem til Alderaan i sit skib, Millennium Falcon. Da de ankom til det sted hvor Alderaan skulle være, var planeten væk, ødelagt af Dødsstjernen. Millennium Falcon blev fanget af Dødsstjernen, der stadig var i systemet. Skibets passagerer undgik stormtrooperernes inspektion af skibet, og fik en chance for at befri den Alderaanianske Prinsesse Leia Organa. Da Wookieeen Chewbacca og de tre mennesker gik ud og ledte efter prinsessens celle og trækstrålens styresystem gemte R2-D2 og C-3PO sig i et kommunikationsrum. Da de blev opdaget udgav de sig for at være imperiale droids, og nåede at få forbindelse til Luke tidsnok til at R2-D2 kunne redde dem fra en affaldskværn. Efter flugten fra Dødsstjernen, vendte Artoo tilbage til oprørsalliancen på Yavin 4, og afleverede planerne over dødsstjernen og gav Alliancen mulighed for at forsvare sig mod kampstationen. R2-D2 fungerede som Luke's astromech under angrebet på Dødsstjernen. Han blev svært beskadiget under slaget, men oprørernes mekanikere var i stand til at reparere ham. .]] Artoo fortsatte med at tjene Heltene fra Yavin. Da Oprørsalliancen byggede en midlertidig base på isplaneten Hoth, brugte han sine sensorer i forsøg på at finde Luke at han ikke vendte tilbage fra en mission. Da Imperiet angreb Hoth ventede Artoo i Luke's X-Wing fighter mens Luke fløj en snowspeeder under Slaget om Hoth. Han var derfor ikke ombord på Millennium Falcon med sin makker C-3PO, da de forlod planeten.Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Da Luke vendte tilbage til Echo Base efter ødelæggelsen af skjoldgeneratoren, tog han Artoo med til Dagobah. Efter Luke's nødlanding i planetens sumpe var R2-D2 tæt på at blive ædt af en Dragonsnake da han faldt ned fra X-Wingen. Men dyret fandt ud af at han ikke kunne spises, og spyttede ham ud igen. Artoo så på mens Luke fik Jedi træning af Mester Yoda på Dagobah, og blev ofte løftet op i luften af Luke sammen med sten og andre objekter. Droiden fulgte med Luke da han rejste til Cloud City. Efter han blev adskilt fra sin mester i byen blev han opdaget af Threepio, der var skilt ad, og bundet fast til Chewbacca's ryg. Da Chewbacca, Leia, Lando og de to droids stak af i Falcon, hjalp Artoo med at reparere C-3PO. Han spillede ogå en vigtig rolle i flugten fra Cloud City, da han hackede computer systemer, lavede røgsør, og reparede Millennium Falcon's hyperdrive i sidste øjeblik, så de kunne flygte fra Imperiet. Threepio klagede senere over at der var noget galt med hans ben da han havde en konstant trang til at sparke sig selv, men Artoo svarede igen og sagde at 'der ikke var noget unaturligt ved det'.Shadows of the Empire (tegneserie) Som en del af sin plan om at redde den karbonit-frosne Han Solo fra gangsteren Jabba the Hutt sendte Luke Artoo og Threepio til Jabba's Palads på Tatooine. Under en audiens med Jabba, viste Artoo et holografisk billede af Skywalker, der hilste Jabba, og tilbød de to droids som gaver til Hutten. Nyheden kom som en overraskelse for Threepio, men Artoo havde kendt til planen i et stykke tid.Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Droiden EV-9D9 satte Artoo til at servere drinks på Jabba's sail barge. Han så ikke C-3PO igen før Jabba sendte sine folk til Carkoon Pit for at henrette hans fanger, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, og Chewbacca. Threepio vidste ikke at Artoo havde smuglet Lukes nye lyssværd ind i paladset. R2 skød lyssværdet op i luften, og gav Luke mulighed for at gribe det med Kraften. På denne måde undgik Luke, Han, og Chewbacca at blive ædt af Sarlaccen, og skabte kaos på sail bargen, hviket gav Leia mulighed for at dræbe Hutten. Artoo blev senere en del af oprørsholdet på Endor, hvor han hjalp med at deaktivere skjoldet så flåden kunne ødelægge den nye Dødsstjerne. På Endor blev han ven med Ewoken Wicket W. Warrick. Under Slaget om Endor, blev han beskadiget af et skud fra en stormtrooper da han forsøgte at åbne en dør til en bunker. Han blev dog snart repareret, og deltog i festen samme aften i Bright Tree Village. Efter borgerkrigen Efter sejren ved Endor fortsatte R2-D2 med at tjene den Nye Republik som Luke Skywalker's droid. Han var dog ofte adskilt fra Luke, og rejste tit med Han, Leia, eller andre. I 9 ABY fløj Artoo med Luke i flere slag under Thrawn felttoget, og fulgte Luke, Han, Lando, Chewbacca, Threepio, og Mara Jade til Wayland for at ødelægge Imperiets Spaarti kloning cylindere.The Last Command Under den genfødte Kejser Palpatine's felttog et år senere hjalp Artoo den Nye Republik ved flere lejligheder, blandt andet World Devastator angrebet på Mon CalamariDark Empire og ødelæggelsen af Kejserens to supervåbens: Galaxy Gun og Eclipse II.Empire's End Livet på Jedi Akademiet I 11 ABY hjalp Artoo og Threepio Luke med at lede efter potentielle elever til hans Nye Orden. De gennemsøgte en masse data, og fandt flere mulige kandidater. Senere fulgte R2-D2 og C-3PO med Lando Calrissian til planeten Umgul for at lede efter en elev. De fik ikke rekrutteret den 'potentielle Jedi' da det viste sig at han ikke brugte Jedi krafter til at vind blob races men snød sig til gevinster.Jedi Search Et år efter Luke's akademi blev etableret rejste Artoo til planeten Belsavis med Han og Leia. Her blev han styret af den mørke jedi Irek Ismaren, der havde lært at styre droids gennem Kraften. Under Ismaren's inflydelse plantede Artoo sprængstoffer i det rum hvor Soloerne boede. Dette kunne have kostet dem alle livet, men et velplaceret blaster skud fra Han Solo deaktiverede droiden. Chewbacca reparerede droiden og ændrede på hans systemer; dette frohindrede Ismaren i at overtage R2 igen.Children of the Jedi I 13 ABY strandede Artoo og Threepio på planeten Nim Drovis. Efter mange forsøg på at finde en vej væk fra planeten, blev de fundet af Admiral Daala, der sendte dem tilbage til Han Solo.Planet of Twilight Krisen om Den Sorte Flåde Tre år senere fulgte Artoo og Threepio med Lando Calrissian på en mission for den Nye Republiks Efterretningstjeneste for at undersøge Teljkon Vagabond, et mystisk fartøj der tilsyneladende forsvandt ud i hyperspace hver gang et andet skib kom tæt på. Uden tiladelse fra missionens ledende officer, Oberst Pakkpekatt, infiltrerede Lando, han hjælper Lobot, og de to droids Vagabond, og kom ombord på skibet. Men da de var ombord på skibet blev missionen droppet på grund af en stridighed mellem den Nye Republik og Duskhan League. Pakkpekatt overtalte Admiral Hiram Drayson til at lade ham og en lille besætning til at følge efter Vagabond i Lando's personlige Yacht, Lady Luck. Under hele Krisen om Den Sorte Flåde var Lando, Lobot, og de to droids ombord på Vagabond, og undersøgte skibets mysterier. Efter skibet vendte tilbage til planeten Brath Qella, reddede Pakkpekatt, med hjælp fra Luke Skywalker, R2 og de andre på skibet. I 17 ABY, under Kueller krisen, undersøgte Artoo og Threepio, sammen med en ung mekaniker ved navn Cole Fardreamer, en eksplotion i Senats kammeret. Sporene førte dem til planeten Telti og dens droid-fabrikker, hvor den Mørke Jedi Kueller havde bygget droids med indbyggede bomber. De tre ødelagde faciliteten, og hjalp med at ødelægge Kueller's plan.The New Rebellion To år senere, under Caamas Dokument/Hand of Thrawn krisen fulgte Artoo med Luke til planeten Nirauan. Mens Luke og Mara konfronterede Empire of the Hand, downloadede Artoo en kopi af det komplette Caamas Document fra the Hand's computere. Med en kopi af dokumentet i deres hænder kunne Den Nye Republik endelig stoppe de anti-Bothan holdninger der var opstået i galaksen, og undgå den krig som Imperiet, under Moff Disra's lederskab, i al hemmelighed havde forsøgt at starte.Vision of the Future R2-D2 fortsatte med at tjene Luke Skywalker ved Jedi Akademiet på Yavin 4. Han fulgte med Jedi lærlingene Anakin Solo og Tahiri Veila da de opdagede Golden Globe i Woolamander Paladset. R2-D2 fulgte med dem til Dagobah og var også med på deres rejse til Exis Station og var med da de besejrede Orloc. Yuuzhan Vong Krigen Under Slaget om Borleias, da Han og Leia blev arresteret på Aphran for at starte modstandsceller, arrangerede han og C-3PO et flugtforsøg. Artoo hackede fængslets computere og gav Han og Leia deres våben tilbage. R2-D2 deltog i mange slag gennem krigen, og fløj med både Luke Skywalker og Jaina Solo. Dark Nest Krisen og Anakin Skywalker til Luke Skywalker og Leia Organa Solo.]] I 35 ABY, da Luke reparerede R2, stødte han på en optagelse med hans far og mor der talte om en drøm Anakin havde haft, hvor Padmé døde under fødslen, og endnu en optagelse hvor Padmé talte til Obi-Wan Kenobi om Anakin. Med disse optagelser var kodede (muligvis af Alderaanske teknikere). R2 nægtede at vise Luke og Leia optagelserne og sagde at han prøvede at beskytte dem. De eneste måde at få optagelserne fra Artoo var at finde de originale designere af droiden, en prototype, eller slette R2's hukommelse (en ide kun C-3PO tog alvorligt). Fordi optagelserne ikke var blevet fjernet begyndte R2 at virke forkert. I 36 ABY, et år efter optagelserne var blevet fundet, fungerede R2 normalt igen, men ville stadig ikke vise optagelserne. Det var ikke før Swarm Krigen, da Luke var nødt til at se dem for at kunne kæmpe mod Lomi Plo, at R2 viste Padmé's død til Luke. Konfederation-Galaktiske Alliance Krigen R2 fortsatte med at rejse med Luke mens hans prøvede at genopbygge Jedi Ordenen, og tjente ham stadig i 40 ABY. Efter Millennium Falcon næsten blev ødelagt på rejsen Coruscant fra Corellia i 40 ABY bad Han Solo R2-D2 om at reparere skibet mens han og Leia rejste tilbage til Corellia i et andet skib, under falske identiteter. R2 brugte flere dage på at reparere Falcon. Legacy på Ossus.]] R2 fungerede stadig i 137 ABY. Han var stadig en del af Jedi Akademiet. Han blev givet til Cade Skywalker af Mester K'Kruhk på Ossus, før Cade rejste til Coruscant. Master K'Kruhk fortalte Cade at R2 havde tjent Skywalker familien i lang tid. Kronologisk liste over ejere Dette er en kronologisk liste over R2-D2's ejere. Hvis et navn optræder flere gange, betyder det at de har mistet Artoo, men senere har fået ham tilbage. *Kongehuset af Naboo *Padmé Amidala *Anakin Skywalker *Kaptajn Raymus Antilles *Ambassadør Zell af Majoor *Zevel Hortine *Thall Joben *Doodnik *Jann Tosh *Mungo Baobab *Guvernør Wena af Kalarba *Ukendt skrothandler *Pitareeze familien *Kaptajn Huba (tyveri) *Nak Pitareeze og familie *Zorneth *Harthan *Kongehuset af Alderaan **Kaptajn Raymus Antilles *Shen-and-Gretta Pikeual-Angeles (kort; vender næsten med det samme tilbage til Kaptajn Antilles) *Jawaer *Owen og Beru Lars *Luke Skywalker *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Luke Skywalker *K'Kruhk *Cade Skywalker *Ejere med ukendt plads i kronologien: **Stigrit Krax **Larka Nimondro **Lott Kemp **Jost Ellon **Vik Idd **Nikki Idd **Kong Gokus **Van P. Quist **Prins Jagoda **Tyne Bag scenerne *R2-D2 er George Lucas' yndlingskarakter i hele Star Wars Sagaen. *R2 blev spillet af Kenny Baker i fem Star Wars film, men selvom han stod på rulleteksterne, spillede han ikke i Revenge of the Sith. Mange scener blev filmet med mekanisk udgaver af karakteren, og med digitale versioner i Attack of the Clones og Revenge of the Sith. *R2-D2 blev optaget i Robot Hall of Fame i 2003. *I den italienske udgave af den originale trilogi, er R2-D2's navn ændret til C1-P8. Det oprindelige navn blev brugt i den originale trilogi. *Da han i et interview blev spurgt, "Er der en karakter du kommer til at savne?" svarede George Lucas "Det må være R2-D2...fordi han er helten i alle filmene. Det er altid ham der redder de andre. Jeg ville gerne have en ven som ham der kunne redde mig en gang i mellem..."http://www.staticmultimedia.com/content/film/features/feature_1115643931 *I Raiders of the Lost Ark, i "Sjælenes Brønd" er R2-D2 malet på vægen. http://www.starwars.com/episode-i/fun/snapshot/1999/11/snapshot19991102.html *Anti-missil systemet Phalanx CIWS har fået tilnavnet 'R2-D2'. *I Dr. Slump er Dr.Mashirito's laburatorium Artoo's hovede. *Den engelske udtale af R2-D2 ligner meget det spanske ord "Arturito", der betyder "Lille Arthur". *Den mekaniske udgave af R2-D2 blev styret af Grant Imahara, tidligere robot operatør og nu med i Discovery showet MythBusters. *R2-D2 er en af de to karakterer der optræder i alle seks Star Wars film. C-3PO er den anden. Obi-Wan Kenobi og Anakin Skywalker tælles ikke med her da Kenobi bliver dræbt og kun optræder som spøgelse i nogle af filmene som et spøgelse og Anakin bliver Darth Vader. *I marts 2007, opsatte det amerikanske postvæsen 400 R2-D2 lignende postkasser på grund af 30-års jubilæet for Star Wars.http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/6457467.stm *R2-D2 er den eneste karakter der optræder i alle seks film uden at ændre udseende. Spekulationer *Der er spekulationer om at R2-D2 har fobindelse til Vogteren af Whill omkring ethundrede år efter imperiets fald, dvs. omkring 104 ABY. Denne teori er baseret på en kommentar af George Lucas på side 72 af The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith, hvor George siger til Rob Coleman at historien om Star Wars bliver fortalt af R2-D2 til Vogteren af Whill, ethundrede år efter Return of the Jedi. "Journal of the Whills" var navnet på Lucas' første udkast til Star Wars i 1972. Der er meget debat om hvorvidt denne kommentar er canon. Kontroversielle evner I prequel trilogien, især Attack of the Clones og Revenge of the Sith, har Artoo tilsyneladende mange flere evner og mere manøvredygtighed end i den originale trilogi. Introduceringen af claw guns, slæbe reb, olie sprøjter og mest nævneværdigt, booster rakketer. Dette har fået mange fans til at spekulere over R2 droiden har mange færre redskaber under den Galaktiske Borgerkrig. Nogle tror at Artoo's systemer kunne være 'slidt op' pga. hans høje alder, og at de mest avancerede redskabet, såsom raketterne, ikke længere virker. Andre mener at senere ejere som Raymus Antilles, måske har fjernet redskaberne—enten til den eventyrlystne droids ejet bedste, eller for at lave nogle praktiske modifikationer. Mange siger at R2-D2 ikke havde brug for nogle af de evner vi så i prequel trilogien, og bare lod være med at bruge dem. Andre har en anden teori; da Artoo blev beskadiget under Slaget om Yain blev hans robot hjerne flyttet til en anden krop uden disse redskaber. Selvom det ikke bliver vist, er der scener i den originale trilogi hvor R2 sandsynligvis har brugt raketterne. Da han bevægede sig under vandet i sumpen på Dagobah ville det være næsten umuligt for R2 at rulle på bunden, eftersom bunden i sumpen/søen næppe har været glat og egnet til det. Da Luke Skywalker skal forlade planeten er droiden på en eller anden måde kommet op i X-wingen uden Lukes hjælp. I Star Wars: Droids episoden "Tail of the Roon Comets" er der en scene hvor R2 tænder en jukebox og begynder at breakdance. Seriens forfattere har sandsynligvis lavet denne scene som en joke, men ikke desto mindre er breakdance scenen canon indtil en anden kilde siger det modsatte. R2 redder dagen I alle de officielle Star Wars film redder R2-D2 mindst en af filmens helte: *''The Phantom Menace: Artoo reparerer skjoldet på dronningens skib så det kan slippe gennem Blokaden af Naboo. *Attack of the Clones: Han slukker for droid maskinen før den skal hælde smeltet durastål på Padmé Amidala. *Revenge of the Sith: Han starter elevatoren så Anakin Skywalker og Obi-Wan Kenobi kan redde Palpatine og distraherer General Grievous så Obi-Wan & Anakin kan få deres lyssværd tilbage . *A New Hope: Han stopper affaldskværnen og redder Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca og Luke Skywalker. *The Empire Strikes Back: R2-D2 bruger en ildslukker til lave et røgslør, der giver Leia, Chewbacca, og Lando mulighed for at flygte til ''Millennium Falcon. Kort tid senere reparerer han Falcon's hyperdrive, så skibet kan slippe væk fra Imperiet. *''Return of the Jedi: Han giver Luke hans lyssværd, og giver Luke mulighed for at redde sine venner fra Jabba the Hutt. Optrædener *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Afsnit 1" **"Afsnit 15" **"Afsnit 16" **"Afsnit 21" **"Afsnit 22" **"Afsnit 25" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV serie)'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''The Brink'' *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' **"The White Witch" **"Escape Into Terror" **"The Trigon Unleashed" **"A Race to the Finish" **"The Lost Prince" **"The New King" **"The Pirates of Tarnoonga" **"The Revenge of Kybo Ren" **"Coby and the Starhunters" **"The Great Heep (del 1)" **"The Great Heep (del 2)" **"Tail of the Roon Comets" **"The Roon Games" **"Across the Roon Sea" **"The Frozen Citadel" *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Star Wars Droids: Artoo's Day Out'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Captain Threepio'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' bog *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Weapons Master'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' tegneserie *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' bog *''Shadows of the Empire'' tegneserie *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Heir to the Empire *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Tours'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Free Memory'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Other'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Corellian Trilogy'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' **''Specter of the Past'' **''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''New Jedi Order serien'' *''Dark Nest Trilogy *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Del 2'' *''Storyteller'' }} Ikke-canon * Både R2-D2 og C-3PO optræder som hieroglyffer i Sjælenes Brønd i Raiders of the Lost Ark.http://s6.invisionfree.com/braltar_nirk/ar/t2001.htm *I USA er der opstillet en række R2-D2 postkasser på grund af nogle kommende Star Wars frimærker. }} Kilder 's Jedi interceptor.]] * }} * * * *R2-D2's Greatest Gadgets på StarWars.com *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' Noter og referencer Eksterne links * *"R2-D2's Greatest Gadgets" på StarWars.com *Lucas siger at R2 er hans yndlingskarakter. Kategori:R2 droider